DragonFable Walkthrough
Welcome new or returning adventurers to the World of Lore and the ballad of DragonFable. New to this RPG or maybe returning after a while? This page provides a wlkthrought for those looking to quest from the beginnning to the very latest happenings in the Lore. Also check out the storyline (for returning adventurers) and then check back here to follow your quest to be the greatest DragonLord in all of Lore without missing out on any of the essentials. A Brief History Welcome to Lore! DragonFable takes place 4995 years after MechQuest and 5 years before Adventure Quest. It is based around the ciy of Falconreach, the predecessor of the town of Battleon. Witness the foundation of the town of BattleOn and rise to become one of the legends of the Lore. Our story revolves around a young adventurer who is destined to become the greatest DragonLord of the Lore. The DragonLord are an order of warriors that are bonded to their dragons and hence have a measure of control over these mythical creatures. You will learn the skill of riding a Dragon in its titanic form or simply train your dragon itself to be a mighty duo. Along the journey you will meet all forms of knights, mages, sorcerers, paladins and even necromancer. You can train under any of them to become a greater champion of Good. You may also fall to the darker side, harness the powers of the DOOM weapons and go on to conquer all of Lore. The choice is yours, choose wisely. Walkthrough Getting around in the World of Lore can be quite confusing at times. And thats why we present to you the all powerful Walkthrough. Follow the sequence of events to truly enjoy the amazing storyline DragonFable has to offer. The Dragon Egg Saga Prologue: A Hero is Bored A Priestess and a Moglin named Twilly disembark from dragon back into the forest, Follow Them! Rescue the duo from the Gorillaphant with Twilly by your side. The priestess will thank you for your service while Twilly lets slip that the encounter had been planned. Twilly relays to you that you are destned for greatness. The Pristess asks you to relay a message to Roilth at Oaklore Keep before making her way into the forest. The Knight Rolith will only take you seriously once you level up to 3. Do this by battling monesters outside th keep. Captain Rolith charges you with following the Priestess. The Black Box Once you catch up with Twilly and the Priestess, you will be ambushed by Drakath. Drakath is the leader of the "Darkwolf Bandits" and claims he is the rightful heir to the throne, a claim he feels will be solidified once he has the black dragon box. Defeat Drakath, which is no difficulty. However, while you are engaging Drakath in pleasantries, a Sneevil has made away with the box. Robina the Hood Make your way through the "Surewould Forest". In the clearing you will meet Robina the Hood. Category:Guides